You're My Bad Boy
by chocochims
Summary: Vkook. V!seme Jungkook!uke.
1. Chapter 1

Author pov.

"Kim Taehyung!"

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

"WAE!?" Bentak seorang namja yang sedari tadi di panggil oleh Kim Saem.

"KELUAR KAU DARI KELASKU!" Teriak Kim Saem.

Taehyung pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu kelas. Ia pun membukanya dan menutupnya kembali dengan kasar.

"SAEM!"

"Kenapa Jungkook?"

"Perutku sakit. Bisakah aku pergi ke UKS?" Ijin namja itu yang bernametag Jeon Jungkook.

"Oh ne. Park Jimin tolong antar Jeon Jungkook ke UKS" perintah Kim Saem.

Jimin pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tak usah, Saem. Aku bisa pergi sendiri"

Kim Saem pun menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk kembali dan mengijinkan Jungkook pergi ke UKS.

Tanpa semua orang tau ternyata Jungkook bukan menuju UKS. UKS hanyalah alasan agar dia bisa keluar dari kelas dan menyusul Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook berjalan perlahan tapi pasti menuju atap sekolah yang merupakan tempat favorite Taehyung jika ia di usir dari kelas.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung sedang tertidur di kursi itupun mulai mendekatinya. Ia mengangkat pelan kepala Taehyung dan meletakkannya di pahanya. Jungkook mulai mengelus surai coklat milik Taehyung dengan lembut sambil tersenyun manis.

Taehyung yang merasa kepalanya yang tadinya terangkat sekarang seperti sedang di elus-elus oleh seseorang yang ia rasa seperti Ibunya yang membuatnya semakin nyaman dan tertidur sangat pulas.

Mereka berdua di dalam posisi tersebut hingga bel pertanda waktunya pulang pun berbunyi.

"Taehyung-ah" panggil Jungkook lembut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung pelan.

"Sedikit lagi Eomma. Aku masih ngantuk"

Eomma? Dia pikir aku ini eommanya ya? Yang benar saja. Batin Jungkook.

"Taehyung-ah, ini aku Jeon Jungkook. Cepatlah bangun. Aku mau pulang ke rumah" ucap Jungkook yang masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung pun langsung terbangun saat baru menyadari ternyata ia tertidur di paha Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Bentak Taehyung.

"Menemanimu" Jawab Jungkook polos.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan jangan pernah mendekatiku! Apa kau tuli?" Bentak Taehyung lagi yang membuat Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah sudahlah! Lebih baik aku pulang saja daripada harus mengurusi orang sepertimu!"

Taehyung pun pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Jangan menyerah Jungkook! Bentakan itu takkan membuatku menyerah untuk mendapatkannya! Fighting~" ucap Jungkook menyemangati dirinya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat itu dan mengambil tasnya di kelas sebelum ia pulang kerumahnya.

Saat di koridor sekolah Jungkook melihat Taehyung sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung memberikan orang tersebut uang dan orang tersebut memberikan sebuah kantong plastik yang ternyata... Sabu?

Taehyung pun menyimpan benda itu ke dalam tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jungkook pun mengejarnya dan segera menarik tas Taehyung kemudian berlari menjauhi Taehyung.

Taehyung yang baru menyadari tasnya di bawa lari oleh Jungkook pun mulai mengejar Jungkook.

"Yakkk! Kembalikan tasku sebelum aku menghajarmu!" Teriak Taehyung sambil mengejar Jungkook.

"Tidak akan!" Balas Jungkook yang terus saja berlari menghindari Taehyung.

Saat Jungkook sedang berlari ia tak sengaja menabrak kayu dan akhirnya ia pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ditambah tas Taehyung yang terlempar dan membuat isi tas Taehyung keluar semua. Dan semuanya masuk ke dalam selokan.

Taehyung yang melihat barang pentingnya masuk ke dalam selokan terlihat sangat emosi sedangkan Jungkook sedang meringis kesakitan karena lututnya yang lecet akibat terjatuh tadi.

Taehyung menarik kerah Jungkook dengan sekuat tenaga membuat Jungkook harus memaksakan diri agar bisa berdiri.

"Kau! Apa yang telah kau lakukan hah?!" Bentak Taehyung.

"A-aku.."

"Aku apa?!"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menggunakan barang itu lagi. Kumohon berhentilah Taehyung."

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Berhentilah masuk ke dalam hidupku!"

Setelah iti Taehyung melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju Jungkook dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang meringis kesakitan.

Sebelum Taehyung pergi ia masih sempat menendang kaki Jungkook dengan keras dan meninggalkan Jungkook di tempat itu bersama Tas dan barang-barang miliknya di tempat itu.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya meringis kesakitan sambil menatap punggung Taehyung yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

Jungkook terus berusaha agar ia bisa berdiri dan pulang ke rumah tapi ia tak bisa karena kakinya yang terlampau sakit.

Tiba-tiba ada yang berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook.

"Naiklah cepat. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan meninggalkanmu."

"T-taehyung?" Panggil Jungkook tak percaya.

"Kalau tak mau yasudah"

Taehyung yang baru saja ingin berdiri langsung di peluk oleh Jungkook dari belakang. Taehyung pun menggendong Jungkook ala Piggy Back Hug.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Taehyung dingin. Jungkook agak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Taehyung barusan. Taehyung pun dapat merasakan reaksi Jungkook barusan karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat tersebut.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu? Setelah sekian lama aku menjadi tetanggamu?"

"Oh" balas Taehyung singkat.

Taehyung mengambil kesimpulan berarti rumah Jungkook ada di sebelah rumahnya yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah jadi ia tak perlu bertanya kepada Jungkook dimana rumahnya secara detail.

"Aku menyukaimu" bisik Jungkook pelan tapi masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh Taehyung.

"Aku bukan orang baik-baik. Aku senang mabuk-mabukkan dan bercinta setiap saat dengan para wanita seksi maupun pria manis. Aku juga pemakai narkoba. Intinya aku orang jahat. Aku hanya menolongmu sekali ini setelah ini tolong jauhilah aku jika kau tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktumu!" Jelas Taehyung.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Aku yakin kau orang baik-baik. Mana ada orang jahat yang masih peduli dengan orang lain! Aku tetap akan berusaha mendekati dan mendapatimu! Walau aku harus mengorbankan segalanya! Dan lagi tak ada waktuku yang terbuang sia-sia jika itu bersamamu." Balas Jungkook.

Taehyung segera menurunkan Jungkook dari punggungnya secara kasar. Yang membuat Jungkook harus berdiri secara tiba-tiba dengan keadaan kaki yang masih sakit.

"Sudah sampai" ucap Taehyung yang langsung pergi begitu saja menuju rumahnya yang berada di samping rumah Jungkook.

Jungkook segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya perlahan karena kakinya masih sangat teramat sakit.

"Omo! Ada apa denganmu Jungkook?" Tanya seorang perempuan tua saat melihat Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku tak apa-apa eomma. Hanya terjatuh tadi saat perjalanan pulang. Hehehe" ucap Jungkook sambil cengengesan.

"Aigoo, lain kali hati-hati Jungkook-ah agar tak seperti ini lagi. Duduk disini, biar eomma obati"

Eomma Jungkook pun langsung mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati kaki Jungkook.

Setelah itu Jungkook pun menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dan beristirahat.

Jungkook terus saja tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Taehyung menggendongnya seperti itu membuat Jungkook merasa itu adalah perubahan yang cukup bagus antara hubungan mereka walaupun kakinya harus menjadi korban.

Akan ku buat kau mencintaiku juga Kim Taehyung. Batin Jungkook.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Jungkoooook!" Teriak sahabat Jungkook bersurai orange yang memiliki suara khasnya yang begitu NYARING. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin.

"Apa sih pagi-pagi sudah berteriak seperti itu hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasnya yang di ikuti oleh Jimin. Jangan tanya kenapa? Itu karena mereka sekelas.

Jungkook yang terlalu pintar sehingga pernah loncat kelas 2x yang membuatnya bisa sekelas dengan Jimin dan tentu saja Taehyung.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" Tanya Jimin saat mereka baru saja duduk di tempat duduk mereka.

"Tak kenapa-kenapa hyung hanya terpeleset saja kemarin" bohong Jungkook.

Tak mungkin ia akan bilang aku di hajar Taehyung hanya karena aku menyukainya? Oh gosh! Walaupun Jungkook sangat menyukai Taehyung, ia tak mau sekolahan tau ia mengalami kelainan seks. Ia bisa di jauhi semua orang hanya karena hal itu yang masih tabu di Korea. Kecuali untuk para berandalan sekolah yang memang tak peduli mau dijauhi atau tidak.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Kookie-ah" ucap Jimin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook merona.

'Baru begitu saja dia sudah memerah seperti itu, dasar murahan.' Batin Taehyung saat melihatnya.

Ting ting ting.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi pertanda jam pertama akan segera di mulai.

Mereka pun belajar dengan giat kecuali 1 orang yang sedari tadi hanya tertidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung.

Jungkook yang kebetulan duduk di samping Taehyung menusuk-nusuk pipi Taehyung agar Taehyung terbangun.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung meramas junior Jungkook dengan keras sehingga membuat Jungkook memekik tak kalah keras.

"Akkhhh!"

Semua murid menatap Jungkook. Bersyukur meja mereka bisa menutup apa yang sedang Taehyung lakukan.

"Apa kau sakit Jeon Jungkook? Segeralah pergi ke UKS" ucap Choi saem.

Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang memberikan tatapan seolah-olah mengatakan 'jangan coba-coba pergi'.

Perlahan tangan Taehyung mulai masuk ke dalam celana Jungkook dan memainkan junior Jungkook.

"Ani saem. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jungkook yang berusaha mengontrol agar tak ada desahan yang keluar.

"Baiklah. Tolong jangan membuat kegaduhan lagi"

Setelah itu suasana kelas kembali seperti tadi kecuali Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Taehyung terus memainkan junior Jungkook hingga Jungkook akan keluar akan tetapi dengan cepat Taehyung menutup akses keluar Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook kesakitan menahannya.

"Kau tak ingin celanamu basahkan?" Ucap Taehyung saat mengeluarkan tangannya.

Jungkook hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya menahan hasratnya yang tertunda.

"Lain kali jangan menggangguku atau akan ku buat kau tersiksa" ucap Taehyung yang langsung saja pergi keluar kelas.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari ternyata ini sudah jam istirahat.

Jungkook enggan untuk pergi kemanapun hanya memilih duduk di dalam kelasnya. Walaupun sudah di bujuk oleh berbagai cara oleh Jimin tetap saja ia tak ingin pergi dan membuat Jimin menyerah memilih pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Aku melihat apa yang kau dan Taehyung lakukan tadi" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Jungkook.

Jungkook pun terkejut dengan perkataan orang di sampingnya yaitu Min Yoongi. Berandalan sekolah dan merupakan maniak seks. Ia tak memilih namja maupun yeoja. Jika libidonya sedang naik. Siapa pun itu yang berada di dekatnya akan di tariknya menuju tempat sepi untuk memuaskan hasratnya kecuali anak kecil.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap Jungkook takut.

Yoongi sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Jungkook.

"Aku melihat Taehyung memainkan ini tadi" ucap Yoongi sambil mengelus junior Jungkook dari luar celananya.

"Bahkan aku merekamnya. Kau ingin melihatnya?" Lanjut Yoongi dengan masih melakukan kegiatannya kepada Jungkook.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Ucap Jungkook seakan mengerti apa yang akan Yoongi katakan pada ujungnya.

"Jadilah budak seksku"

"Akkhhmmpp" Pekik Jungkook tertahan ketika Yoongi meramas juniornya dengan keras tetapi langsung di bungkam bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi.

"Aku anggap kau setuju. Jangan lupa untuk memanggilku Oppa mulai saat ini" ucap Yoongi saat melepas tautan bibir mereka dan berjalan pergi.

Brakkk!

Sesaat setelah Yoongi pergi tiba-tiba saja ada yang menggebrak meja Jungkook.

Ya Tuhan apa lagi ini. Batin Jungkook.

"Dasar bodoh". Ucap Taehyung setelah menggebrak meja Jungkook.

Jungkook yang tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Taehyung hanya mengabaikannya saja hingga bel pergantian jam pun berbunyi.

Hingga bel pulang berbunyi keadaan kelas hanya begitu saja. Semua murid giat belajar kecuali Taehyung yang tertidur lagi. Jungkook yang ingin membangunkannya kembali teringat apa yang di lakukan Taehyung padanya tadi saat ia mencoba membangunkannya membuat Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Taehyung.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kookie-ah" ucap Jimin sambil merangkul tangan Jungkook.

"Ani. Dia akan pulang bersamaku ke apartemenku hari ini." Ucap Yoongi sambil menarik Jungkook untuk mendekatinya.

"Ah ne. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Jimin sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Taehyung yang mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan Yoongi kepada Jungkook hanya bisa memendam amarahnya. Taehyung tadi sempat mendengar perbincangan Yoongi dan Jungkook yang membicarakan tentang Budak Seks. Ya! Taehyung tau karena dia, Jungkook harus menjadi Budak Seks Yoongi agar reputasinya tidak hancur. Itulah yang membuat Taehyung kesal tadi hingga menggebrak meja Jungkook.

Taehyung pun berjalan keluar kelas dengan sengaja menabrak Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook hampir terjatuh.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Jungkook heran.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan itu. Sekarang kau harus memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan di apartemenku" ucap Yoongi.

"A-aku..."

"Tak banyak alasan atau kau mau video ini tersebar?"

"Ani!"

"Makanya diam saja."

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju apartemen Yoongi yang tanpa di sadari oleh mereka berdua ternyata ada seseorang yang mengikuti dan memperhatikan mereka.

Taehyung? Ya! Taehyung mengikuti mereka karena takut Jungkook kenapa-napa.

Bukan karena Taehyung menyukainya hanya saja yaa.. ia takut, itu saja.

Hingga akhirnya Taehyung melihat Yoongi dan Jungkook masuk ke dalam apartemen nomor 9393.

Ia menguping kegiatan Yoongi dan Jungkook hingga terdengar suara desahan Jungkook.

Taehyung sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi segera mendobrak pintu apartemen tersebut.

BRAKKK!

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

BRAKKK!

Taehyung melihat Yoongi yang sedang mencium Jungkook tersebut langsung menghadiahi Yoongi bogem mentah dan segera menarik Jungkook pergi dari tempat itu.

"Taehyung brengsek! Lihat saja nanti" ucap Yoongi sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Other side.

Taehyung menarik Jungkook sampai ke Halte terdekat.

"T-taehyung?" Panggil Jungkook yang hanya di diami oleh Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah!"

"Kalau ingin berterimakasih sebaiknya tak perlu" ucap Taehyung dengan nada dinginnya.

Setelah itu bis yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Taehyung berjalan lebih dulu dan di ikuti oleh Jungkook.

Mereka berdua duduk di pojok belakang dan hanya ada mereka berdua disitu.

"Mengapa kau bisa ada disana?" Tanya Jungkook membahas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kebetulan."

"Kau mengikutikukan?" Ucap Jungkook pelan.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari ternyata Jungkook sedang berbahagia karena merasa Taehyung peduli padanya sehingga Jungkook berpikir ia harus melakukan ini lagi agar Taehyung mau memperdulikannya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh" ucap Taehyung.

"Eoh?" Jungkook mengira bahwa Taehyung bisa membaca pikirannya sehingga mengetahui rencana busuk yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

"Aku tak mungkin mengikutimu, bodoh"

Jungkook bernafas lega karena perkiraannya tadi ternyata salah.

Dan selanjutnya mereka terdiam hingga bis berhenti di halte dekat sekolah mereka.

Taehyung pun turun dan di ikuti lagi oleh Jungkook. Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"Wae?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang lucu.

"Pulanglah duluan. Aku ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

Taehyung hanya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Jungkook. Jungkook yang sedang tak ingin mencari masalah dengan Taehyung, lebih memilih pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya Jungkook di rumah, ia buru-buru mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dan pergi lagi untuk mengikuti kemana Taehyung pergi.

Jungkook terus mengikuti Taehyung hingga masuk ke dalam lorong yang kecil dan gelap. Itu membuat Jungkook ketakutan tetapi demi Taehyung ia rela melakukan apapun.

Jungkook terus berjalan mengikuti Taehyung tetapi ia kehilangan jejak Taehyung dan itu membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik Jungkook dan mendorongnya dengan keras ke dinding sehingga Jungkook merasakan kesakitan pada bagian punggungnya.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Ucap seseorang yang Jungkook dapat menebak itu siapa walau dengan cahaya yang minim. Taehyung.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!" Ucap Taehyung sedikit menjauh dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Jungkook yang melihatnya mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Dia berpikir Taehyung akan mengeluarkan pisau dan membunuhnya disini. Kemudian organ tubuhnya dijual agar dia bisa membeli 'barang haram' itu lagi.

Tetapi Jungkook sekarang bisa agak tenang karena ternyata Taehyung hanya mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan korek saja.

"Kau merokok?" Tanya Jungkook yang hanya diabaikan Taehyung karena Taehyung rasa Jungkook sudah mengetahui jawabannya tanpa harus Taehyung katakan.

"Berhentilah."

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung bingung dengan perkataan Jungkook.

"Aku akan beri kesepakatan. Asal kau mau berhenti merokok, memakai narkoba, mabuk-mabukan, dan semua yang menjerumusmu ke jalan yang salah?" Ucap Jungkook.

"Berhentilah mengurusku" Taehyung pun mulai berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook. Tetapi ditarik Jungkook untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa lagi!" Bentak Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook mencium Taehyung tepat di bibirnya. Walau hanya sekedar menempel itu tetap dianggap ciuman bukan?

Tanpa sadar Taehyung mulai melumat bibir Jungkook. Jungkook yang menyadari akan hal itu segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya?" Ucap Taehyung keceplosan karena ia sangat menikmati bibir Jungkook tadi.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya pun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku akan membuat kesepakatan" ucap Jungkook.

"Terserahlah"

"Jadi begini..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook yang mendengarnya pun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku akan membuat kesepakatan" ucap Jungkook.

"Terserahlah"

"Jadi begini..."

"Dasar gila!" Teriak Taehyung saat mendengar kesepakatan yang dibuat Jungkook.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak? Bukankah rasa bibirku nikmat?" Goda Jungkook.

"Ok, aku mau. Ku harap kau tak menyesal nantinya karena telah membuat kesepakatan seperti ini."

"Aku takkan pernah menyesal" ucap Jungkook girang dan memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung yang melihat kelakuan Jungkook hanya tersenyum manis tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook.

"Kajja."

"Eoh? Kemana?" Tanya Jungkook dengan muka innocentnya.

"Pulang. Ini sudah malam. Atau kau mau tinggal disini? Baiklah" ucap Taehyung dan langsung pergi.

Jungkook yang ditinggal Taehyung segera menyusul Taehyung dan menggandeng tangan Taehyung.

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan hingga ke halaman rumah Jungkook.

"Aku masuk dulu ya. Kesepakatan kita dimulai besok." Ucap Jungkook kemudian mengecup kilat pipi Taehyung dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Taehyung yang seakan kehilangan kesadaran pun memegang pipinya yang baru saja dikecup sambil tersenyum. Taehyung pun akhirnya berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Jungkook POV

"Aaaaah jinjjaaaaaa?! Sepertinya aku sudah gilaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Teriakku. Beruntung seluruh anggota rumah kecuali aku tentu saja sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk menghadiri acara keluarga yang penting.

Jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak ikut ke Jepang. Itu semua karena aku tak ingin berjauhan dengan Taehyung kkkk~

Aku sedari tadi berteriak-teriak dikarenakan kebodohanku yang membuat kesepakatan itu. Tetapi ada untungnya juga sih.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membuat kesepakatan seperti itu?! Dasar pabbo!" Teriakku sekali lagi.

Kalian ingin tau apa kesepakatan yang aku buat?

Flashback on~

"Jadi begini... aku mau kau berhenti merokok, memakai narkoba, dan juga mabuk-mabukkan. Jika kau ingin melakukan itu kau hanya perlu datang padaku dan akan ku berikan bibirku sebagai penggantinya. Dan untukku, aku mau kau menjadi namchinguku, eotthe?" Ucapku dengan santainya.

Flashback off~

"Ah daripada aku jadi stres mending aku tidur saja"

Jungkook pov end.

Taehyung pov.

Aku berbaring di atas kasurku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku sambil berpikir kesepakatan bodoh yang baru saja aku terima tadi.

"Apa-apaan dia membuat kesepakatan seperti itu? Dan apa-apaan dia tadi? Bilang aku memakai narkoba? Hei! Orang tampan sepertiku tak mungkin memakai narkoba" ucapku sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin saja karena sabu-sabu yang dia lihat hari itu yang membuat dia berpikiran seperti itu? Padahal kan itu bukan milikku tetapi milik Youngjae"

"Ah tapi ada untungnya juga. Aku bisa mencium bibirnya yang menjadi candu bagiku. Kkkk" aku terkekeh dengan pikiran bodohku.

"Aaaaah! Jeon Jungkook berhentilah membuatku gila!" Teriakku kesal dan memilih segera tidur daripada harus memikirkan yang aneh-aneh."

Taehyung pov end.

Author pov.

Keesokan harinya Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan menuju sekolah bersama-sama sambil bergandengan tangan hingga sampai ke dalam kelas.

Murid di kelas itu hanya mengabaikan kemesraan mereka berdua tetapi tidak bagi namja berkulit pucat yang sedang memandang sinis kepada mereka berdua.

"Cih. Lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan nanti" ucap Yoongi pelan.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah pelajaran selesai Jungkook segera menuju bangku Jimin.

"Hyung kajja! Kita ke kantin" ucap Jungkook sambil menarik-narik lengan Jimin.

"Sabar Kookie~~~" balas Jimin dengan lembut.

Akhirnya mereka berdua segera pergi menuju kantin untuk memberi makan cacing-cacing di perut mereka. *hehe

"Apa-apaan dia tidak mengajak ku!" Gerutu Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Jungkook.

Bughhh

"Arrrggghhh" rintih Taehyung sambil memegang perutnya yang baru saja di tendang hingga ia terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Jangan pernah macam-macam denganku brengsek!" Teriak orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Yoongi.

Taehyung pun bangkit berdiri dan meninju wajah Yoongi.

"Harusnya kau yang jangan macam-macam denganku."

Mereka pun saling adu tinju hingga membuat kelas mereka riuh.

Jungkook yang sedang makan bersama Jimin di kantin pun segera berlari ke kelas setelah mendengar bahwa Yoongi dan Taehyung berkelahi di kelas mereka.

"Taehyung! Yoongi! Hentikan!" Teriak Jungkook yang berhasil membuat mereka berdua yang sedang berkelahi terdiam sejenak.

"Kau! Jangan pernah menyentuh milikku! Dengar itu!" Ancam Taehyung dan langsung meninggalkan kelas tersebut sambil menarik Jungkook keluar dari kelas.

"Milikmu? Oke kalau itu maumu! Akan ku buat milikmu hancur karnamu!" Teriak Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik hendak memukul Yoongi tetapi di tahan oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang berarti menyuruh Taehyung untuk berhenti.

"Sebelum kau lakukan itu. Akan ku yakinkan bahwa kau yang akan hancur di tanganku" balas Taehyung dan berlalu bersama Jungkook.

Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di jelaskan pun akhirnya menyuruh siswa lain untuk bubar dari tempat itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook sambil sedikit berlari karna ia sedang di tarik Taehyung dengan langkah cepat.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku!"

Jungkook pun diam sambil memikirkan perkataan Taehyung di kelas tadi.

"Milikku? Jangan menyentuk milikku? Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'milikku' adalah aku?" Batin Jungkook.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari mereka ternyata telah sampai ke atap sekolah.

Mereka berdua segera menuju kursi yang ada disana dan duduk bersebelahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook kebingungan.

"Jangan duduk disitu!" Bentak Taehyung tegas yang membuat Jungkook terkejut hingga refleks dia segera berdiri dari tempat duduk itu.

"A-ah mianhae" ucap Jungkook tertunduk.

"Duduklah disini"

Sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang Jungkook pahami bahwa Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk berada di pangkuannya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Jungkook duduk di paha Taehyung sambil berhadapan. Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan menaruhnya ke lehernya.

Semakin lama jarak antar mereka semakin terhapuskan hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Hanya sekedar menempel tetapi Jungkook ingin lebih sehingga ia lebih dulu melumat bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung pun menjahilinya dengan cara tak memberi respon apapun pada ciuman mereka hingga Jungkook yang merasa tak di inginkan melepas ciuman mereka yang hanya sepihak saja.

"Apa-apaan itu? Mending aku pergi saja" ucap Jungkook sambil mengangkat bokongnya berniat untuk pergi.

Taehyung pun terkekeh dengan ucapan Jungkook. Ia pun meramas bokong Jungkook hingga Jungkook sedikit mendesah.

Dan secara tiba-tiba Taehyung menempelkan kembali bibir mereka dan mulai melumat bibir Jungkook dengan kasar sehingga Jungkook susah untuk menyeimbanginya.

Brakkkk

Seseorang yang mendobrak pintu menuju atap sekolah yang membuat bibir Jungkook dan Taehyung terlepas.

"A-ah mi-mianhae. Aku tak tau kalian sedang melakukan itu. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap orang itu yang telah mengganggu acara Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Ji-jimin! Tunggu aku" teriak Jungkook.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook yang hendak berdiri untuk menyusul Jimin tiba-tiba tertarik kembali untuk duduk di pangkuan Taehyung kembali.

"Yakkk!" Teriak Jungkook kesal.

"Wae?" Jawab Taehyung santai.

"Aku harus mengejar Jimin sebelum dia salah paham Taehyung-aaaah"

"Salah paham apanya?"

"Salah paham tentang perbuatan kita tadi"

"Jadi kau menganggap itu semua salah paham?"

"A-ah aniii. Hanya saja... arrrggghh!"

Taehyung tiba-tiba saja berdiri sehingga Jungkook yang berada di pangkuannya langsung mendarat ke lantai dengan tak mulus.

"Pergilah" ucap Taehyung yang langsung saja membuat Jungkook berdiri dan segera pergi menyusul Jimin.

Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa aku begitu kesal? Sepertinya aku sudah gila. Batin Taehyung.

"Aaaaah mollaaaaaa!" Teriak Taehyung sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Kau bisa terluka jika terus seperti itu" ucap seorang perempuan yang membuat Taehyung berhenti melakukan aktifitas bodohnya tadi.

"K-kau?!"

"Lama tak berjumpa, Taehyung-ah."

"K-kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Taehyung dengan gugupnya.

"Tentu saja membalasmu atas semua kejadian yang pernah kau lakukan padaku." Perempuan itu tertawa sinis sambil berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"Bersiap-siaplah" Ucap perempuan itu sambil menarik dasi Taehyung dan menciumnya tepat di bibirnya.

Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

"K-kang..."

Jungkook yang sedari tadi mencari Jimin di sekolah mulai kelelahan.

"Dimana sih dia?"

Brakkkk.

"Jungkook bodoh! Dasar bodoh!" Teriak seseorang dari gudang sekolah mereka yang membuat Jungkook penasaran sehingga menuju ke ruangan itu.

Jungkook mengintip dari sela pintu dan ternyata Jimin berada disana sambil menendang-nendang kursi yang tak terpakai disana.

"Jimin-ah~" Panggil Jungkook yang membuat Jimin terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jimin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menendang-nendang kursi dan berteriak seperti itu? Apa salah kursi itu padamu dan apa juga salahku padamu?" Ucap Jungkook yang membuat Jimin semakin kesal.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Mengerti apa?" Balas Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Lupakan! Ayo kita masuk kelas. Sedikit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai." Ucap Jimin.

"Kajja!"

Jungkook dan Jimin pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka.

Seandainya Jungkook. Seandainya saja. Batin Jimin.

Tengggg tengggg tengggg *anggap aja bel sekolah*

Semua murid sudah berada di dalam kelas menanti ssaem mereka datang.

Tak lama kemudian Kim-Saem masuk bersama dengan seorang perempuan.

"Hari ini kalian ada kedatangan siswa baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri."

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kang Seul Gi." Ucapnya singkat.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi tiduran segera terbangun saat mendengar nama murid baru tersebut.

"Itu saja? Tak ada lagi yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Tanya Kim-Ssaem.

"Ne."

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk di kursi kosong sana."

Setelah itu mereka pun memulai pelajaran hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

Jungkook segera merapikan mejanya dan berjalan ke arah Jimin.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Jungkook.

"Ne." Jawab Jimin.

"Ani. Jungkook akan pulang denganku hari ini" Ucap Taehyung.

"Taehyung-aaah" teriak Seulgi.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama chagi-ah" ucap Seulgi dan langsung menggandeng Taehyung keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jimin.

"Neee. Kajja, kita pulang" ucap Jungkook.

Jungkook pun akhirnya sampai di rumahnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sekarang pikiran Jungkook sedang kacau dikarenakan Taehyung yang kelihatannya dekat dengan si murid baru tersebut.

"Apakah dia adalah pacarnya Taehyung?"

"Kenapa mereka begitu dekat?"

"Murid baru itu tadi memanggil Taehyung "Chagi"?"

"Jadi mereka beneran pacaran?"

"Itu artinya Taehyung straight?"

"Berarti aku tak ada kesempatan lagi?"

Beribu pertanyaan muncul di otak Jungkook yang membuatnya semakin kesal.

Ting. Suara hape Jungkook berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk.

From : Taehyungi

Dia hanya temanku.

Jungkook pun tersenyum setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Semua pertanyaan Jungkook terjawabkan hanya dengan 1 kalimat pendek tersebut.

Too : Taehyungi

Saranghae:*

From : Taehyungi

Tidurlah.

Jungkook segera tidur setelah disuruh tidur oleh Taehyung.

Other Side.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur" ucap Taehyung kepada dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung pun berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memikirkan perkataan Kang Seul Gi tadi.

Flashback.

"Lepaskan!" Ucap Taehyung yang membuat Seul Gi melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu seperti kau mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku." Ucap Seulgi.

"Sudah ku katakan itu bukan salahku! Kenapa kau terus menyalahkanku?" Teriak Taehyung.

"Apa kau punya bukti bahwa kau tak bersalah?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Dia mati karena kau! Kau yang egois sehingga ia mati! Seharusnya kau sadar atas perbuatanmu!"

"Bodoh! Bukannya dia mati karenamu? Karena menolongmu? Apa kau lupa? Seandainya kau tak melakukan hal bodoh itu pasti dia masih hidup sampai sekarang!" Teriak Seulgi.

Plakkk.

Taehyung menampar Seulgi sehingga Seulgi terjatuh dan Taehyung pergi begitu saja.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku!" Teriak Seulgi.

Flashback end.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Hari yang cerah di pagi ini membuat Jungkook semakin bersemangat menunggu Taehyung di depan rumahnya.

Ketika orang yang tunggu tiba ia langsung berjalan ke arahnya.

"Annyeonggggggg~" ucap Jungkook sambil sedikit beraegyo ria.

"Hmm"

"Ke sekolah bareng ya?" Ucap Jungkook lagi sambil menggandeng orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Taehyung.

"Aku sedang tak ingin ke sekolah" balas Taehyung.

"Lalu mengapa kau memakai seragam sekolah? Membawa tas pula? Berjalan ke arah sekolah?" Tanya jungkook bertubu-tubi.

"Aaawwww!" Pekik Jungkook saat Taehyung mencubit dan menarik bibirnya.

"Ini sakit tau!" Teriak Jungkook.

"Makanya jangan cerewet dan ikuti saja aku jika ingin bersamaku" ucap Taehyung.

Dan akhirnya Jungkook pun berjalan mengikuti Taehyung sambil memegang bibirnya yang berdenyut karena dicubit Taehyung tadi.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook seperti itu pun memiliki ide untuk menjahilinya.

"Sesakit itu kah?" Tanya Taehyung lembut.

"Menurutmu?"

"Sini aku sembuhkan. Tapi kamu harus menutup matamu, ne?" Jungkook pun menuruti yang Taehyung ucapkan.

Perlahan Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu sehingga Jungkook terkejut dan mengerjapkan matanya.

Taehyung pun mulai melumat bibir Jungkook secara lembut sehingga Jungkook terbuai.

Saat Jungkook mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung, Taehyung segera melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Jangan terlalu menikmati." Ucap Taehyung yang padahal dia juga menikmatinya.

"Eoh?" Jungkook hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"Kajja!"

"Kemana?" Tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Ke hotel terdekat."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jungkook lebih bingung.

Anak ini beneran polos atau pura-pura bego sih. Batin Taehyung.

"Untuk menelanjangimu dan mengikatmu sehingga aku bisa menikmati tubuhmu sampai puas" bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook.

"Andwae!" Pekik Jungkook.

Taehyung pun tertawa melihat wajah Jungkook yang ketakutan.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin pergi makan. Mau ikut atau tidak?" Ajak Taehyung.

"Mau!"

"Aish! Bisa tidak kau berhenti berteriak seperti itu, huh?" Protes Taehyung yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Jungkook.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan kaki hingga sampai di kafe terdekat yang lumayan menguras tenaga mereka.

"Taehyung-ah" panggil Jungkook saat mereka baru saja memasuki kafe tersebut.

"Hmm"

"Aku ingin makan ramyeon" ucap Jungkook sambil menunduk takut dimarahi Taehyung.

"Kenapa tak bilang daritadi? Apa kau tak tau sudah berapa kedai ramyeon yang kita lewati?" Ucap Taehyung.

"Huuuh.. baiklah, kajja!"

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kafe tersebut dan berjalan ke kedai ramyeon.

"Ahjussi, ramyeon 2" Ucap Taehyung sambil menduduki kursi kosong yang ada di kedai tersebut dan di susul oleh Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmmm... Taehyung-ah, apa kita tidak akan dimarahi kalau bolos seperti ini?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tenang saja. Kita bukan membolos tapi tidak hadir karena kita belum memasuki halaman sekolah." Jelas Taehyung yang di balas anggukan oleh Jungkook yang bertanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Ini ramyeonnya 2" ucap Ahjussi pemilik kedai sambil memberikan mangkook berisi ramyeon yang panas.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun mulai memakan ramyeon mereka hingga habis dan segera membayarnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedai tersebut.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Taehyung balik.

"Taman? Ah ani. Mall mungkin? Aaaah molla~" Jawab Jungkook.

"Kita pulang saja ke rumahku?" Tawar Taehyung.

"Kenapa harus ke rumahmu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Karena aku tak tau ingin kemana lagi."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang ke rumah Taehyung.

"Taehyunggggg~~~" panggil Jungkook saat mereka tiba di halaman rumah Taehyung.

"Waeyo?"

"Bisakah aku pulang kerumahku dulu mengganti pakaianku baru aku bermain di rumahmu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Ok. Tunggu ya" Jungkook segera bergegas ke rumahnya dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju santainya.

Jungkook pun tanpa melirik siapapun dirumahnya langsung keluar begitu saja saking senangnya karena Taehyung mengajaknya kerumahnya.

Saat tiba di depan pintu rumah Taehyung. Ia langsung membuka pintu rumahnya tapi sayang terkunci sehingga ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Taehyung yang semakin lama semakin keras.

Seandainya saja pintu itu bisa berbicara. Pasti beribuan makian sudah ia berikan kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook berteriak memanggil nama Taehyung tapi tak ada jawaban apapun.

Ddrrrtttt ddrrtttt

Suara ponsel Jungkook berbunyi. Jungkook segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan dari Jimin.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Jinjja?

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan bergegas ke sekolah"

Jungkook pun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan berlari pulang untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragamnya kembali.

Setelah itu ia pun berlari ke sekolah secepat mungkin. Saat ia sudah sampai di kelasnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelpon Taehyung.

TAEHYUNG SIDE.

Taehyung yang baru saja selesai mandi segera beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk menunggu Jungkook.

"Apakah selama ini ia mengganti pakaiannya?" Tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri karena menunggu kedatangan Jungkook selama 20 menit.

Drrrttt drrrtttt

Suara ponsel Taehyung berbunyi.

Ia segera mengangkat panggilan dari Jungkook.

"..."

"Yak! Dimana kau? Apa selama ini kau mengganti pakaianmu?" Teriak Taehyung.

"..."

"Mwo?!"

"..."

Taehyung langsung mengakhiri panggilan tersebut saat Jungkook masih sementara berbicara.

Ia berlari ke kamarnya dan memakai ulang seragamnya. Setelah itu berlari menuju sekolah.

Saat ia sampai. Ia melihat Jungkook sedang belajar di tempat duduknya.

Setelah itu bunyi bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Sehingga semua murid duduk di tempat duduknya dan Saem pun masuk sambil membawa map.

"Hari ini kita ujian dadakan jadi semua masukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan siapkan peralatan ujiannya"

"Ne" jawab seluruh murid di kelas tersebut.

Syukur aku belum terlambat. Batin Taehyung.

Dan ternyata yang membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung berlari seperti di kejar setan hanya karena hari ini ada ujian dadakan.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah kejadian kemarin yaitu ulangan mendadak yang menggangu moment 'Vkook', hari ini Taehyung berencana ingin mengajak Jungkook untuk menginap dirumahnya.

Beruntung. Orangtua Jungkook akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan rekan kerja di kantor Appanya sehingga Jungkook di ijinkan untuk menginap semalam bersama Taehyung.

Dan disinilah mereka, kamar Taehyung.

Jangan dulu berpikir macam-macam karena mereka berdua tak melakukan apapun yang ada di pikiran readers saat membaca "kamar Taehyung".

Taehyung yang asik bermain handphonenya di atas tempat tidurnya dan Jungkook hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul di otak Jungkook.

Sedikit menjahilinya mungkin tak masalah. Pikir Jungkook.

Jungkook pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Hyung, telfon aku dan berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku.

Jungkook pun mengirim pesan singkat tersebut kepada salah satu kontak yang ada di handphonenya dengan bertulisan 'Park Chanyeol'.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama. Handphone Jungkook pun berdering pertanda ada panggilan masuk dan ternyata itu dari 'Park Chanyeol'.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucap Jungkook lembut sehingga membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi menatap layar handphonenya segera menatap Jungkook.

"Eoh, hyung? Aku juga merindukanmu hehe" Ucap Jungkook lagi sambil terkekeh pelan mengabaikan tatapan Taehyung.

Taehyung pun menarik dagu Jungkook untuk memaksakan Jungkook menatapnya. Dan berhasil, Jungkook pun menatap matanya.

Taehyung pun memberikan isyarat seperti bertanya 'Siapa itu?'.

Jungkook pun bersorak-sorai dalam hati karena rencananya berhasil. ㅋㅋㅋ

Jungkook pun membalas dengan isyarat seperti berkata 'Pujaan-ku'.

Taehyung pun melebarkan matanya dikarenakan terkejut dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan.

Segera Taehyung merampas handphone Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut.

Tanpa babibu Taehyung meramas keras sesuatu yang ada di balik celana Jungkook sehingga Jungkook memekik keras.

"Jangan menelpon lagi! Jungkook milikku, arraseo?" Teriak Taehyung kepada handphone Jungkook yang tentu saja tersambung dengan seseorang yaitu Park Chanyeol. Setelah itu Taehyung mematikan sambungan tersebut secara sepihak dan mulai menatap Jungkook.

Jangan lupakan tangan Taehyung yang masih berada di 'junior' Jungkook.

"Kau sebenarnya menyukai siapa?!" Bentak Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook menyesali ide jahilnya tadi.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Jungkook, Taehyung meramas lagi kejantanan Jungkook dengan keras.

"Akkkhh!" Pekik Jungkook.

"Kau bisa bicara ternyata. Cepat jawab!" Bentak Taehyung lagi.

"Neo!" Teriak Jungkook saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung tetapi 'junior'nya malah di ramas dengan keras.

"Lalu siapa itu Park Chanyeol?" Ucap Taehyung agak pelan sambil membuka pelan celana Jungkook sehingga timbul sudah 'junior' Jungkook yang sudah mengeras.

"Cumaahh te-teman ahh" jawab Jungkook sedikit kesulitan karena Taehyung yang mulai memijat juniornya.

"Teman eoh? Aku butuh bukti" ucap Taehyung sambil menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan tangannya tadi.

"Aku tak berbohong. Lihat ini! Aku hanya kesal di abaikan olehmu, makanya aku berbuat usil saja." Jelas Jungkook sambil menunjukan isi pesan yang tadi ia kirimkan kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku percaya. Tapi..." ucap Taehyung menggantung sambil menatap tonjolan yang ada pada celananya. Jungkook mengikuti arah mata Taehyung dan ia pun meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

Taehyung pun akhirnya mulai menindih Jungkook dan membawa Jungkook ke dalam ciuman yang panas.

Jungkook perlahan-lahan mulai terbawa suasana yang Taehyung ciptakan. Jungkook mulai membalas ciuman Taehyung hingga ia rasa pasokan udara pada paru-parunya mulai menipis.

Taehyung pun yang merasa nafas Jungkook yang mulai putus-putus pun akhirnya melepaskan pagutan tersebut dan melanjutkan cumbuannya pada leher Jungkook.

Membuat beberapa 'tanda kepemilikannya' di leher Jungkook dan mulai turun ke arah dua tonjolan milik Jungkook.

Ia mulai memainkan dua tonjolan tersebut dengan bibirnya dan juga tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan Jungkook? Dia hanya bisa mendesah menikmati apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Setelah puas dengan nipple Jungkook, Taehyung mulai turun lagi hingga sampai ke junior Jungkook yang sudah keluar dari sarangnya sedari tadi.

Perlahan Taehyung mulai memasukkan junior Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya. Menaik-turunkan kepalanya dan juga menghisap kuat sehingga Jungkook merasa darahnya semakin mendidih.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook pun mendesah nikmat dikarenakan pelepasan pertamanya yang langsung dihabisi Taehyung.

"Sekarang giliranmu" ucap Taehyung sambil melepas seluruh kain yang ada pada tubuhnya dan Jungkook.

Taehyung pun menyodorkan juniornya ke arah mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook pun menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan seolah memberitahukan kepada Taehyung 'Apakah akan muat?'.

Perlahan tanpa pasti Jungkook mulai membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan junior Taehyung ke dalamnya.

Jungkook mulai mengemut junior Taehyung seakan-akan itu adalah permen mahal yang harus dinikmati rasanya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Taehyung yang tak sabar mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo agak cepat sehingga beberapa kali menabrak rongga tenggorokan Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook tersedak berkali-kali.

Dan akhirnya Taehyung pun mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya juga di dalam mulut Jungkook.

Cairan Taehyung tak mampu di tampung mulut Jungkook sehingga terlihat ada sedikit yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Taehyung yang melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya panas luar-dalam segera mencium Jungkook dengan ganas sambil membantu Jungkook menghabiskan cairannya tadi.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Jungkook, Taehyung pun menatap mata Jungkook dengan MUPENGnya yang di balas dengan tatapan Jungkook yang sendu.

"Apa kau siap ke permainan inti?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook pun yang sudah dikuasai nafsu duniawinya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia sudah siap.

Taehyung pun segera melebarkan paha Jungkook dan mempersiapkan juniornya di depan hole Jungkook.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit jadi kau bisa mencakar punggungku saja" ucap Taehyung yang di balas dengan anggukan dari Jungkook.

Dengan sekali hentakan junior Taehyung masuk seluruhnya ke dalam hole Jungkook.

"Akkkhh! Appo!" Teriak Jungkook saat merasakan seakan-akan tubuhnya akan terbelah dua.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Chapter 9 END

Taehyung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengar perlahan-lahan.

Jungkook yang tadinya kesakitan mulai mendesah nikmat di setiap pergerakan Taehyung.

"F-fashhh.. terhhhh"

Taehyung pun mempercepat gerakannya sehingga tubuh Jungkook sedikit terhentak ke atas.

"Ahh.. Ahhh.. D-disituuhhhh"

Taehyung menyeringai karena telah menemukan titik nikmat Jungkook. Dengan kasar Taehyung menghentakkan penisnya pada titik prostat Jungkook.

"A-akuhh.. akan k-keluar.. ahhh"

Tubuh Jungkook sedikit melengkung dan penisnya mulai memuncratkan cairan putih yang kental tepat mengenai perut berabs milik Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung pun menyusul Jungkook dengan mengeluarkannya di dalam lubang Jungkook.

Setelah Taehyung rasa tak ada lagi yang keluar dari penisnya, segera ia membalikkan tubuh Jungkook untuk menungging dan kembali menyodok lubang hangat milik Jungkook.

Taehyung menggerakan penisnya dengan kasar sehingga Jungkook mendesah cukup keras.

Jungkook pun akhirnya orgasme untuk kedua kalinya dan mengotori kasur Taehyung.

Jungkook sudah kelelahan tetapi Taehyung masih asik menusuk lubangnya. Dan akhirnya Taehyung keluar di dalam lubang Jungkook lagi.

"Aku lelah" ujar Taehyung.

"Aku lebih lelah" balas Jungkook.

"Tapi aku masih ingin."

Dengan segera Taehyung membalikkan keadaan sehingga Jungkook berada di pangkuannya.

"Uke on Top?"

Dengan sigap Taehyung mengarahkan lubang Jungkook menghadap penisnya. Ketika kepala penis Taehyung sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Jungkook, dengan segera Taehyung menekan tubuh Jungkook ke bawah sehingga penisnya masuk seutuhnya.

Jungkook? Ia hanya mendesah tanpa berbuat lebih karena dia sungguh kelelahan.

"Bergeraklah Jungkook atau ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang." Ujar Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook sehingga Jungkook merasa geli.

Jungkook pun menyerah dan memilih untuk bergerak dengan tenaganya yang tersisa.

Terlalu pelan. Taehyung merasa tersiksa dengan pergerakan Jungkook itu sehingga ia membalik tubuh Jungkook dan segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Ahh ahh ahhh" desah Jungkook tak pernah berhenti.

"Kita akan bermain hingga 10 ronde, oke?" Ujar Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook pasrah saja.

Dan akhirnya mereka benar-benar 'bermain' 10 ronde non-stop.

Mereka melakukan berbagai gaya seperti doggy style, uke on top dan berbagai macam gaya lainnya. /aku cuma tau 2 gaya itu/

Jungkook pada saat ronde ke 8 sudah tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Taehyung tetap menikmati tubuh Jungkook tanpa peduli keadaan lawannya.

Setelah itu Taehyung menyusul Jungkook ke alam mimpi sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

Mereka tertidur hingga pagi dengan keadaan kasur yang berantakan dan tubuh yang tak di tutupi sehelai kain pun.

Saat sinar yang nakal mulai memasuki ruangan nakal Taehyung dan membangunkan Jungkook dari mimpinya..

"Kyaa!"

Jungkook berteriak saat melihat keadaannya dan juga Taehyung sekarang.

"Byuntae!"

Teriaknya lagi lebih keras sambil memukul kepala Taehyung yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk pingganya.

"A-akh.. appo." Ringis Taehyung sambil melindungi kepalanya dari tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak berhenti memukuli kepala Taehyung sehingga membuat Taehyung geram dan langsung saja menindih Jungkook.

Ia mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Jungkook dan memasukkannya.

"Akkkhhhh" sekarang giliran Jungkook yang meringis.

Taehyung terus saja menggerakan pinggulnya dan Jungkook terus saja mendesah hingga mereka berdua orgasme bersamaan.

"Thankyou for The Morning Sex, babe" ujar Taehyung sambil mengecup bibir Jungkook dan berbaring di samping Jungkook.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Taehyung tertegun saat melihat Jungkook sedang menangis. Ia bingung mengapa Jungkook menangis?

"Chagi-ah, ada apa?"

"Kau! Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?!" Teriak Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya melongo saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook. 'Hamil'? Taehyung pun tertawa keras sehingga membuat Jungkook menangis tak kalah keras. /apa-apaan ini?/

"E-eh sudah jangan menangis. Kau itu namja jadi tak mungkin hamil." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengecup kening Jungkook.

"Aku ini namja spesial /pake telor/! Aku mempunyai rahim, bodoh!"

Jungkook terus saja menangis dan Taehyung diam seribu bahasa.

"K-kau?" Ucap Taehyung terbata-bata.

Taehyung segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan kembali dirinya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Taehyung pasti.

Jungkook segera menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku berharap kau hamil saja, sehingga aku bisa memiliki keluarga yang sempurna."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook kembali menangis.

"Hey! Berhentilah menangis. Aku serius akan bertanggung jawab."

"Aku menangis bahagia, bodoh!"

Taehyung pun tersenyum menatap Jungkook.

"Saranghae." Bisik Taehyung.

"Nado" balas Jungkook sambil mengecup bibir Taehyung.

END DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA.

 **Will be have a sequel. FF ini khusus menceritakan vkook aja sebenarnya. Ntar di sequel baru semua konflik dari Yoongi, Jimin ampe Seulgi akan aku keluarin. Mungkin bakalan ada konflik tambahan.**


End file.
